Abandon, Alone, Never Forgiven
by originemMaliacne -GLOMPMAGNET
Summary: Zoey had believed all her life she was just a beloved daughter from a wealthy family, who was just not aloud outside. She found it strange, but never realized the true reason why she couldn't go meet new people or 'play' with others, or even have friends. That is... until now...
1. Chapter 1

Zoey was forbidden to ever leave the house or mansion as some of the people who visited called it. She could only see the wondrous yard that they had, through the windows. The thing she wished of on each of her birthdays was to go outside. Each time she told her mother this, her mother would cry and ask repeatedly if she did something wrong. Her father on the other hand would punish Zoey for thinking that, then give her all the things she wanted… all, but being allowed outside. Her father even gave her roses and other flowers to keep her inside and adored. She soon ended up hiding from whoever visited and watched them discuss things like politics, trouble, getting caught with something she couldn't understand.

She counted how many times each person came in and always stayed quietly hidden around the place to listen. Soon even her father caught her by surprise... "Zoey! Come down here!" Her father had yelled. She came out of hiding and looked at the person that seemed at least two or three years older than her, then looked at her father.  
"Yes father?" she asked to keep from sounding suspicious.  
"Here she is."  
"So this is the thing you've been hiding from the government... very interesting."  
"HEY! I am NOT a thing! You're a thing!" she snapped back, reacting to what the person said.  
"It even has a personality, how come you didn't want to show it to my father when he was alive?"  
"He would have given it to the Government, but I trust you that if you try, then you will be shot down."

Zoey watched the person and her father talk at it as if she wasn't there. She frowned, getting really annoyed about how the discussion was about her, but they kept calling her an 'it' or a 'thing'. "HEY! Listen to me! Stop acting like I'm not here already! Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about father!?"  
"I'm Luke Wentworth and we're talking abou-"  
"I suggest not telling it here." Her father interrupted.  
"Why not?"  
"It could easily escape from this place if we don't take precaution."  
"Ah, then are we going to a reinforced room?"  
"I have one down the hall." She looked at them and followed silently, while trying to figure out by herself what was going on. She watched her father open a room that even she had never gone in. She followed them inside and saw a couple of chairs and a simple table.  
"Sit down." her father ordered at her. She went to the closest seat and sat down, feeling unnerving as Luke sat next to her and her father across from her.  
"Am I going to get an explaination now?"she asked. She saw her father tense slightly.  
"Well... You're not my daughter first of all and..."  
"Your taking it too slow, it can handle something as small as this. It's like a super computer that fights. It should be able to handle this." Luke broke in.

Zoey looked at both of them, then before they could say anything she jolted out of her chair, causing it to fall and she ran to the door and tried opening it. She ended up accidently tearing the handle off.  
She stared at it in shock then quickly ran for it. Running seemed the only option to her at the time. She headed for the front doors. She let out a small shriek when something tackled her from behind and saw it turned out to be one of the guards that had always been there at the house. She gave up, deciding that she couldn't really harm someone. She saw the two she left behind walk over.  
"Good job." Her father told the guard.  
"I say, you haven't told it before?" Wentworth asked.  
"It would have ruined its mind back then."  
"Makes sense. Everything has a flaw to look back on." She stayed silent as the guard forced her to get up.  
"Send it to its room now." he said.

Zoey listened as the door to her room was shut and she examined the room, tearing out whatever seemed like a camera. She soon sat down on her bed and tried thinking. The smell of roses caught her by surprise. She looked up to see the pile of roses that she use to always water with her mother... that isn't really her mother now. She shuddered at the thought of not having her as a mother anymore and got up, grabbing one of the roses and sat down on one of the chairs. She has set up next to the window in her room and looked outside, while twirling the rose in her fingers.

~ Three years later ~

Zoey looked at the velvet dress with a black mini jacket that she was supposed to wear.  
"Zoey, you'll look fabulous in it!" Her fake mother gushed. She nodded silently and watched her mother leave her room, so she could get ready. She sighed and changed into the dress.  
''Remember, your father is having a party for you, since you're finally 16!' Her fake mother had said.  
~She doesn't even now...~ Zoey thought miserably. She walked out of her room and went down the hall, towards where the party was being held. She stared across the room seeing so many people she didn't know, and half of them seemed around her age, the others seemed like they worked with her fake father. She walked across the place, silent and dodging people. She went to the concession stand, ignoring the stares and grabbed a cup. She heard a murmur of shock of the people her fake father works with.

Zoey sat down somewhere while finishing her drink. She watched people dance and laugh and… act normal. She listened to the music then stared at her empty cup.  
"Do you need a refill, miss?" She looked up surprised when she didn't hear 'it', and rather 'miss' and stared at the person that said it. The person blinked, seeming to wonder what he did wrong. "Do you need a refill?"he repeated.  
Zoey nodded and handed him her cup, "Thanks." she muttered, seeing the person walk to the stand. She saw one of the guards walk towards the person and she looked at the direction the guard was coming from. She saw her fake father there, standing smugly. She looked back at where the person had been and saw he was gone, like he suddenly disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey felt sick. She knew what had happened, and she knew her 'father' did it out of a whim to keep people from getting close to her. It felt like a slap to the face more than anything, reminding her once again that the only person he seemed to allow to treat her as a human being was her mother, but even that wasn't true. She knew it wasn't. She stood up from where she had been sitting, smoothing her dress out with a few quick movements with her hands.

She paused to examine her hands. They weren't real hands. She knew that much. Within the three year span after finding out, she had spent time figuring out which part was or wasn't human. Not even a small millimeter of her was human. Her skin was typically nothing more than something whipped up in a lab to cover the computer underneath.

A pitiful laugh escaped her lips. Of course, no one seemed to notice. They were all focused on acting normal, and laughing was to be expected. She decided that this type of party was enough for her, and led herself out of the room. She made her way upstairs before hearing something. It sounded like someone accidentally knocked over something, maybe a picture from how light the sound was. They must be in a rush, which must mean someone is either breaking in… or someone is trying to find secrets.

She wanted to brush it off, but something in her computer brain made her move up the stairs quietly, and towards the sound. She paused in front of the door before opening it, and within seconds was staring into the barrel of a gun.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Why aren't you downstairs at your party? Your father's down there, and he'd be worried if he realized you were gone." That voice. She knew that voice well enough to not want to look past the barrel of the gun. She knew it was her fake mother.

"I grew tired of the party, and decided to retire early. Mom, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom. I think we both knew this for a while. I needed information about what he was planning, and it meant gaining his trust. I didn't intend to put you into this mess, but... I'm guessing you already know what you are?" Zoey reluctantly nodded. She knew that playing it safe might be best. Besides, she always thought of her as her mother. Why would that die out now? She heard a click of a gun behind, which told her someone might be working with her mother. Of course, this is the type of thing you need help wi-

"I don't think you want to kill her, do you? Put the gun down, and we can just talk this out." ...Didn't that person disappear because of the guard? How did he not get caught? How was his escape not noticed? She couldn't stop herself from thinking over the possibilities of what could have happened when she hadn't been looking. She quickly cut the thoughts apart (EDITOR'S NOTES: Cut the thoughts apart? Personally, I feel "Discarded the thoughts" might be better, but.. *Shrug*) to focus on the situation. She watched as her so-called mother lowered the gun with a look of rage on her face.

"So decided to be the knight in shining armor? That's pitiful. She isn't even human!"

"Well she walks and talks like a human, so she must be human." Okay guns aren't fun to have pointed at you, but this type of thing always got to her.

"I am standing RIGHT HERE! Not invisible!" She snapped before hearing a chuckle behind her.

"That's right. You aren't; which is rather odd might I add. Why can't she go invisible, Mrs. Daft?"

"He never taught her how to. Thought I'd find out about it all if he did." Her 'mother' gave a shrug after saying that as if she didn't really care about it.

"Well what would you care to do then?"

"I say we-"  
"Not you. Her." The man interrupted her 'mom'.

She frowned, clearing her throat slightly though she had no need to really. "My name is Zoey, not you or her. ... I suggest getting out of here before the guards notice something's wrong."

"Aw don't you want to come? I'd bet it'd be fun! You know… going outside. I remembered this one spot that's like bedding, just for you to lie down on." Zoey couldn't help but turn to face the person. Taking quick notice that he had lowered his gun probably a while ago, she thought of what he was saying. Going outside? She could easily be caught, and brought back. She could bring many lives in danger by leaving. She doesn't even know the extent of her powers right now, which always bugged her when thinking about it.

That was until she got an idea that might work. "If I come along will you show me what I can do?" That seemed to catch the person off-guard for a second before he recovered by laughing it off.

"You say you're not an 'it', but you sure take pride in making it sound like so!" That one comment made her mad. He seemed so nice at the party, yet he's a complete jerk in reality. What else could you expect? But he offered a way out. A way to make that yearning wish she always had come true. How could she possibly say no? What if she snapped at him, and he drew back from helping her? She took a deep breath to cool down just a little.

"How are we getting out?"

_**This be originemMaliacne readers! Remember that editor I mentioned in Meet The Flock? Well if you aren't one to have read MtF then I have a new editor. He's super fun too. His name is Talon Graveshadow, and trust me he's funny, and awesome. If you want I suggest talking to him! I believe he is in my Favorite Authors, so yeah. **_


End file.
